Hank J. Wimbleton
Hank J. Wimbleton is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Transformation His body may transform, grow larger and one of his arms mutate into a tentacle-like limb that is surged with electrical energy. As a result of these changes, his strength skyrockets, but his agility suffers. This transformation isn’t permanent, he has learned how to alternate between his mutant and more human form. * Zerg form (the form he is usually in) * Electrical Infusion (In Zerg form) # Lurking Tendrils: Is able to summon tendrils out of the ground to constrict and paralyze grounded opponents. While doing so, he is unable to do any other action and the move will stop working if Hank is attacked or if the move is somehow interrupted. #Extending arm: Hank's arm is now able to extend to any length and can be used as a long ranged weapon or a grappling hook of sorts. #Supercharge: Sacrificing a turn of action, Hank is able to surround his allies with an electric aura, giving them a +1 damage dealing bonus for the next 2 turns. Roll Buffs: *Wastes 1 turn to transform. Suppressed Form: *Unstable suppression: +2 to close combat rolls, -3 to rolls with long range attacks. *If hit with a damage roll of 3 or higher, he is forced to turn back into his Zerg form. *Lightweight warrior: +1 to dodging. Zerg Form: *Zerg Armor: If HP is 10 or higher (-1 to damage taken, no offense bonus, if hit with a 6/6 damage roll from full HP, he will take 5 damage but armor will break). *Zerg Armor Broken: If HP is lower than 10 (+2 to offense rolls, no more damage reduction). *Big target: -4 to evasion/defense rolls. *Charged attack: +2 damage for electric attack (takes one turn to charge up) New abilities (while in zerg form): *Lurking Tendrils: stuns grounded opponents and Hank. This move stops if interrupted/he is attacked. *Extending arm *Supercharge: Wastes 1 turn, allies get +1 damage dealing bonus for the next 2 turns. Items: *Machete *Handgun (8 shots per encounter) (Cannot use while transformed, since his hands become too big) *“Mega Hammer” (Can only be used effectively in transformed state) *Negation Bullet Necklace (Negation Aura, 1m) Personality *Psychopathic Hank doesn’t care whether one is a human or a mutant like him, he will put an end to anyone who he sees as a threat to him. Background Hank is a psychopathic mercenary who spent years battling against an all-powerful agency which maintained a stranglehold on Nevada with its seemingly unlimited supply of artificial soldiers. Constantly taking on these soldiers have made him very experienced in the field of combat. He is able to effectively wield any weapon he comes to possess and is adept in hand to hand combat. One day, Hank lost his life in an unfortunate encounter with a high ranking soldier of the agency, however, his corpse was recovered by his allies and was taken to a research facility of the agency where a restoration chamber was used to bring him back to life. When Hank was revived, his body became larger and one of his arms mutated into a tentacle-like limb that surged with electrical energy. As a result of these changes, his strength skyrocketed, but his agility suffered. Regardless, with his new power he was able to hunt down the leader of the agency and put an end to him once and for all. After doing so, he escaped Nevada and went on a long road trip until he decided to stop in New York City. During his trip, he found out his transformation wasn’t permanent and learned how to alternate between his mutant and more human form. Storyline Season 4 Hank has been mutated once again, this time into a zerg. With this, he became more durable and gained new abilities, making him stronger than he ever was before. If he does decide to suppress this mutant form, he would find it difficult to do so, due to the infection. Trivia *Hank J. Wimbleton is originally from Madness Combat. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Mutants